


A New Forever

by Merfilly



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allanon has a moment to spare for the King</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Forever

Why was the Sleep not calling him back? What was left to unfold? These questions plagued Allanon as he made his way back to the Sanctuary after bidding Wil farewell.

He was unsurprised to find Ander there. The young King was standing with his hand on the Ellcrys's trunk, head bowed.

"She is forever, now," Ander said, having noted Allanon's presence. "As close to forever as anyone gets. We don't even know the name of the woman who was the Ellcrys before. Didn't know that was the sacrifice needed."

"You should be resting still, my liege," Allanon suggested.

"I did not want Amberle to be alone," Ander lied, when it was himself, seeing his brother, his beloved, his people all dying that did not wish to be alone.

Allanon strode over and settled with his back to the trunk, down on the ground, looking up at the king. "Then together, Ander, we will sit with her as she adapts to this new forever."

Wordlessly, Ander sank down, turning to place his back to the tree, his arm and thigh touching the Druid.


End file.
